1. Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to a rotary mechanism, and in particular, to a rotary mechanism with a speed-reduction module.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of technology, a lot of electronic devices can photograph or record video (for example, a smartphone or a digital camera), and a lot of camera modes can be chosen, such as the panorama time-lapse or continuous shooting. To execute the aforementioned functions, the smartphone or the digital camera usually have to rotate together, thus, some rotary mechanisms have been developed.
However, conventional rotary mechanisms usually include motors and complex circuits, such that when unexpected vibrations happen, the images or video may have poor quality. Furthermore, conventional rotary mechanisms can be hard to carry or use in water.